Insurance companies value the safety of drivers and the general public. Accordingly, promoting regular maintenance of automobiles and promptly addressing issues is a matter of good policy. Although techniques exist for driver-to-driver communication, they do not provide a mechanism whereby insurance companies may verify whether the problem or violation has been addressed. Further, these techniques do not provide the driver of an impaired vehicle with incentives to address the reported issues.